Letters
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Ahsoka Ashsoka..whatever has something she wants to give to Rex, but is too shy about it! AhsokaxRex fluff ahead!


This is what happens when you watch too many Clone War's shows and fall in love with the Jedi's and Clones. This be an AhsokaxRex, or AshokaxRex story (however you put it). Not enough for these two, so decided to make my own! Do enjoy! **BEWARE! TOTAL OOC!!  
**

* * *

"What am I doing?" was the question the young padawan asked herself for the hundredth time that hour. In her hand she clutched an envelope sealed by a single red sticker. If she could, she would have sealed it with a heart sticker, but had to make due with what she had.

Ahsoka took another glance around the corridor, peeking past the corner she hid behind, where the hanger was held just beyond. She saw the clone troopers relaxing or running about around the ships in a valley of white suits. Among the endless blank colors was a suit colored in blue markings. He had his helmet off and talked pleasantly with a few clones. A laugh roused up from the group from an unheard joke, and Ahsoka got the chance to see the male's face light up, just for a little while.

The young Jedi in training bit her lip and clutched the envelope to her chest. "I shouldn't do this! Maybe I can just leave it in his locker…or maybe I should just burn it…or maybe if I hand to him but erase my name, I can…"a million things ran through her head as she contemplated her options. Poor Ahsoka kept reverting back to the hard core words of the Jedi Code. The law of all Jedi.

"Augh! This is useless!" she grunted to herself.

"What is, young one?" a British voice intervened.

Ahsoka involuntarily gave a scream and whirled around to face Obi-wan, staring at her curiously from behind. As she turned, she failed to see the alerted and slightly panicked glint in Rex's eye as he looked around him, searching the hanger at every corner as though he were looking for an enemy or perhaps a lost and injured comrade in a maze.

"M-Master Obi-wan! Um, how-how long were you standing there?" she asked nervously. She tired to calm her mind, but failed miserably with the Jedi's stormy blue eyes set on her.

"You seem troubled Padawan. Is something the matter?" The Jedi master asked knitting his brows together in concern. His voice hinted he had some idea, which fueled Ahsoka's panic.

"Uh…um…I…" she stammered for an answer, but none came.

"Sir!" a third voice entered the conversation and Rex joined the Jedi's, his face painted with worry. He glanced to his right and blinked seeing the Padawan there. "Commander! What are you doing here?"

Feeling trapped and fully discovered, Ahsoka turned bright red (redder than her orange skin) and blurted out some excuse she failed to think though and bolted past the men, running at top speed until she turned a corner out of sight.

"Did she just say…'I need to shine the pig latter's'?" Obi-wan asked confused.

"I thought she said she needed to be meeting with the mash fighters." Rex said rubbing his head, equally confused. But he felt an odd sense of comfort and more at ease seeing the Padawan unharmed.

* * *

Ahsoka clonked her head repeatedly to the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

The alarm on her arm went off and she answered it. "Snips! You need to come meet me in the main hall, stat!"

Ignoring her butterfly awkward emotions, forcing them back in the back of her mind in order for the war, she responded curtly and ran down the halls. Her mind traveled back to adventures she had before, one in particular she remembered clearly.

It was a rescue mission on a planet made of rock and fire. A dangerous planet and it held a kidnapped prince. Ahsoka and her small team led one way while her master took a majority of it and took to find the prince. She remembered specially that Rex was not in her team at the time, yet when she lost all her men to the droid armies, and had been shot in her leg, rendering her slightly helpless, she saw him leap to her rescue out of nowhere and then carried her away in her arms. He was like her knight in shining armor, and stole her heart. What clung to her mind was he insisted on carrying her all the way back to the ship, despite her protests and claims she was embarrassed to be carried. He only laughed, and promised to shoot anyone who dared tease her.

And to her surprise he was true to his word and actually shot a soldier in the foot after he whispered a hushed snide joke. No one spoke of it ever again after that.

Ahsoka continued to run and lose herself in a daydream about the man with shaven blond hair and ever present 5 o'clock after shadow. So lost in her thoughts, that she gave a cry when she rammed suddenly into an armored chest. Her world spun while stars danced before her vision and gravity pulled to the floor. But something changed as a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back into the warm chest.

"Commander! Are you alright?" a smooth, baritone voice asked.

Ahsoka felt her heart jump to her throat and she looked up to see none other than Rex. Even if he were a clone, she somehow could decipher his voice among the millions of others.

The young Padawan turned bright red once more, unable to think of any words to say. She merely stared wide eyed and frozen.

Rex blinked when the female didn't answer him, only staring at his face with an entranced sort of gaze that seemed too shocked to even breathe. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her face set upon him alone and glanced away shyly, looking back ad found her sparkling blue eyes were still staring. "Um…C-Commander?"

Ahsoka finally gathered enough wit to force herself to detach from Rex's arms, missing the warmth more than she was willing to admit. "S-Sorry! Gatta go!" she stammered out in a voice pitched higher than it usually was. She avoided his eye and ran past him, hell bent to get as far away from her embarrassment as possible.

Rex could only stare after her, rubbing his shaven scalp. He shrugged and turned to leave when he caught sight of a piece of paper at his feet.

"Huh?" he blanched out and bent down to pick it up. "Commander must have dropped it." he mumbled thoughtfully. He looked it over and blinked seeing it had his name on it. "What…?"

* * *

Ahsoka stepped out of the main hall with a sigh. Anikin was left to talk with Obi-wan about the war matters, leaving her free to do as she pleased for the rest of the afternoon. She walked down the halls until she reached her quarters, stopped in surprise to see Rex leaning on the wall by the doorway, seeming deep in thought. Her heart sped up. "Rex?"

The soldier jumped at the call of his name and turned to the Padawan. Ahsoka chose to ignore how flustered the clone looked and walked to his side. "Something wrong?"

Rex bit his lip and looked away as his face warmed up. "I…I suppose not Commander…Ahsoka."

The Padawan had to tilt her head confused as the clone fidgeted where he stood. "Then…what is it?"

The clone than gave a small gulp of air, seeming to try and gather his courage and presented with a piece of paper, a small, amused smile peeking at the corner of his lips. "Found this earlier." he said simply, though his eyes seem to dance with a sort of excitement, alien even to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka wasn't an idiot. Yet when her eyes saw the paper outside the envelope, a single red dot visible on the flap, she couldn't believe her eyes! Immediately her face colored to an apples red and she ducked her head.

"Oh…no…" she whimpered quietly, her blood pulse pounding under her skin as it rushed to her face.

Rez had to smile at the shyness the Padawan suddenly had over him and forced down a chuckle. With his own cheeks flaring, Rex dug into a pocket on his belt and pulled out another paper. "I…took the liberty to respond to your letter Ahso-I mean Commander!" Rex stuttered out, turning redder then at his mistake.

Ahsoka blinked and shyly looked at the male. He quickly looked away and held out the piece of paper to her. Ahoska stared at it, almost afraid to take it. However, curiosity was biting at her mind and she took the paper hesitantly. As her eyes roamed over the lettering, Rex shuffled his feet, looking at the Jedi's face for any sign of emotion.

As she read to the last sentence, Ahsoka's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she looked up at the clone trooper finding his face looked redder than hers, but smiling all the same.

A smile broke on her own face. No words were exchanged between them as none were needed. All was said and confessed.

Unable to control herself, Ahsoka jumped on the man before he could blink and he tied to keep his balance at the Jedi clung to his neck like a koala. Next thing he knew, he felt lips crushing to his, sending electrical vibes throughout his body! He had to remind himself to breath before wrapping the Padawan in his arms and bringing her off the ground.

Butterflies were flying in their stomachs, yet they didn't stop for a long while. Ahsoka finally pulled away for a breath, smiling ear to ear at Rex's dazed and slightly drunken expression. She giggled a bit and kissed him again; this time he was prepared.

No words were needed but the forgotten letters laid at their feet. Among the words written on them, one stood out clearly. And the word was very common, and said, "Love".


End file.
